nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Audumaisa Oxillim
Basic Information: Pronunciation: ''??? ''Common Name: ''??? ''Conservation Status: ''??? ''Date of Discovery: ''9/9/2016 ''Gender: ''Male and Female / Radical ''Temperament: ''Unconcerned ''Diet: ''Vegetation ''Weight: ''73.32 kg ( 161.6 lb.) ''Height: ''1.02 m (3.3 ft.) ''Description: Audumaisa Oxillim is a quadruped, walking on all fours. It has a small rat-like head and a bulky torso. It's tail is small and thin. Audumaisa Oxillim has long, tough claws for digging. Along Audumaisa Oxillim's back, are special glands that constantly produces a foul smelling odor, similar to that of rotting flesh. This adaptation keeps them safe from most predators on the surface. However, the [[Mealeiaia Gunentel|'Mealeiaia Gunentel']] will prey on it, since it has no sense of smell, like most insects. There is also an evolved form that goes by the same name as the original, that possess porcupine quills, and a pair of antenna. This evolved model had upped it's defensive power with poison tipped quills, in order to stop the Mealeiaia's lack of smell sense, but will dispel the poison deeper into the spikes for those it trusts. It uses it's antenna to sense the presence of the Meleiaia, by detecting the sound made by it's movements. Their quilled form is 10 kilograms heavier and 20 meters taller. Behavior: They live underground in burrow tunnels and come up to feed on the surrounding vegetation and mate during the night. They are near-sighted, and can only see things a few feet ahead of them. However, they make up for this with their excellent touch, and can feel their way around their burrow. When leaving the burrow, they have a gland on their rump that produces an oily substance. They rub this substance on trees and rocks, essentially leaving a trail of breadcrumbs to find their way back to their den. However, if one of the landmarks is destroyed, the creature may become lost. If you see one out during the day, it is most likely lost. To escape predators, they run in a zigzag pattern to confuse the predator. An example of this is during the episode 'A Cruel-Beaked Temperament for the Hunt' (#20). Reproduction: Sexually mature males dig a burrow, and then decorate the outside with minerals such as gold. Females will visit the burrow and feel the piles. If they are sufficiently high enough, they will breed. Their spiked forms are radicals and vectors who inject their mates with the poison in their quills. This is harmless to other members of their species as it contains a virus that kills cells in other species but creates embryos in their own. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? They are a primary consumer. They are heterotrophs, and cannot make their own food. Diet: They eat almost any kind of vegetation, but their favorite is roots and tubers underground. If they can't find them, they wander outside the den during the night to find edible vegetation. Predators: Due to their bad eyesight and unconcerned nature, they fall easy prey to Mealeiaia Gunentel, who simply hide motionless, waiting for them to come close. Their evolved form is more dangerous and makes it more difficult by using poison quills. Their main threat comes from sentient beings however, who see them as vermin, for often undermining the foundations of buildings with their digging. Trappers can simply walk up to one and kill it because they are so docile, just like the dodo's of Earth. An increase in the lumber industry on [[Hoshinowada|'Hoshinowada']] has also destroyed many of the landmarks they use to find their way around, leading to more losing their way and dying to predators, trappers, or the elements, before they can find their burrow or dig a new one. If deforestation and trapping continue, they may become endangered or extinct. History and Mythology: Episodes: This creature is seen in the following episodes: Episode 19Category:Hoshinowada Category:Hoshinowada Fauna Category:Herbivore